


Breaking The Shield {Captain America Fanfic}

by humble_beginnings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after AoU in the new Avengers facility. Dr Grace Adamson (OFC) is hired by Tony as a field doctor and assistant to Dr Helen Cho. She can’t help but notice Steve Rogers, and it seems he may have noticed her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony," Grace nodded.

"All the time I tried to get you to work for me, Grace. I told you it was inevitable."

"Yes, well you can thank Dr Cho, just the opportunity to work in the same building is too good to pass up."

"I'm hurt. I thought it was my irresistible charm that finally got the better of you."

"Sorry," Grace shook her head. "I was actually quite content where I was, believe it or not."

"In a noisy, chaotic, emergency room in Chicago. Really?"

"It is what I was trained to do, Tony."

"You were also trained to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but I don't see you... oh wait, there is no more S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You don't seem to have done too badly out of all that," she said, taking in the sprawling building before her. The large 'A' on the front said a lot about Tony's disdain for subtlety.

"I know how to make the best of a bad situation. Come on, we'll get you settled and you can meet the team."

"Dr Cho, this is Dr Grace Adamson. She's all yours, you know what she's capable of," Tony introduced Grace.

"Dr Cho you've been a huge inspiration to me, it's an honour to be working with you."

"Helen, please. And it's great to have you here, I've read your file. Unfortunately most of what you're doing will be a lot like what you were doing in the ED in Chicago, only a little more interesting. But I'll have you assist me whenever you're available,"

"That would be amazing, thank you."

"If you come through this way, we have the medical wing and your office."

"Tony, this amazing."

He shrugged. "I try,"

"Last round of introductions, then I'll leave you alone," Tony said with a smirk, opening two large double doors. They walked out on to a balcony, looking down over what looked like a huge gymnasium. Grace realised this must be the training facility he was so proud of. Tony led her down a steep staircase to the main level, where a group of people were assembled in training attire, clearly in the middle of a session of some sort.

"Everyone, this is Dr Grace Adamson, our new physician. She's a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so she understands a bit about you guys, but be gentle. Grace: Natasha Romanoff,"

Natasha extended a surprisingly gentle hand. Grace was well aware of what those hands were capable of, Natasha was remarkably skilled and strong. Dressed in a tight tank top, shorts and runners, she didn't look quite as ominous as she was, and Grace noted to herself that this detail was probably what made her so good. She didn't look threatening at all, and yet she was quite capable of killing someone with her bare hands if need be. Grace didn't need any sort of superpowers to sense a kind of sadness in her face.

"Hi, Grace. Were you in the medical unit with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yes, I was. I had just started to do some work with the research unit when... well, you know. Since then I've been back in Chicago working in an emergency room."

"Good to have you with us, the rate this bunch are injuring themselves you're going to be very useful!" She smiled.

"Steve Rogers, Dr Adamson," Steve said, stepping forward and extending his hand. Grace had never met him in person, but since the New York and Sokovia incidents she had seen plenty of him on the news. In person, he was much larger than she had imagined, and Grace was momentarily taken aback by his physical presence.

"Oh, Grace, please." she blushed.

"Grace," he nodded. "Tony has brought you up to speed on everything here?"

"Only my side of things. These guys are your department and you can fill her in later." Tony interjected. "Grace, this is Wanda."

Grace took Wanda's hand, trying not to show her wariness. She had heard about the visions, that she could read your mind without any effort. "I promise, I don't do that without permission any more. At least not on my own team." Grace tilted her head, wondering how she'd known if she hadn't probed just a little. "Your body language, you hesitated and you flinched when I touched your skin." She smiled warmly. Grace was quite taken aback, Wanda was nothing like she had expected.

"I'm Sam, it's great to meet you, Grace. I could have done with you being here a couple of days ago," he said, pointing to a line of sutures on his forehead.

"Dude needs to learn to watch where he's flying. James," he said, extending his hand. "Rhodey, War Machine, call me whatever you like."

"He is only slightly less creepy than he sounds," Natasha joked.

"Where's Vision?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Out communing with Barton," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "None of us wanted to see him anyway."

"I thought Barton retired?" Grace asked Tony.

"He has, but we all knew he wouldn't stay away. He comes back to consult and help us train the newbies. And solve Vision's various existential crises apparently. You'll meet them eventually."

* * *

 

"I have to go, but you get settled and call me if you need anything, OK?" Tony hugged Grace familiarly and sat down in the car.

"I will, Tony. Thank you again,"

Grace went back inside to her office to begin setting up.

She looked up from her computer screen when Helen came in with a stack of folders.

"A little light reading for you if you're interested. These are the files on the Avengers - you'll need to know their details if you're going to treat them."

"Thank you. I'll start now, actually. I'm sure their stories are fascinating. Is there anything you think I need to know urgently? It might take me a while to get through those, especially Steve's."

"There are a lot of gaps in Wanda's. We only have what she has told us and what was stolen from Strucker, and all that data is still being processed. She's not keen on talking about it, understandably."

"How is she coping with the loss of Pietro?"

"She's doing ok, I think. She's actually pretty easy to read, her abilities are very tied in to her emotions. Obviously they're working on that. Every one of them, even Vision, is quite raw psychologically. We're still dealing with the ramifications of Wanda's visions in most of them, she certainly knew which nerves to pluck. I'm glad she's on our side now." Helen smiled.

"We have a psychologist, obviously. But you probably need to be aware that there might be psychological issues that come up in their visits with you as well. Just be aware of it. I unfortunately can't manufacture emotional patches."

"Thanks, Helen."

"Oh, did Tony tell you about meals?"

"Uh, he showed me the dining areas,"

"We all eat together. He likes to foster the whole team dynamic and it gives us a chance to all catch up. Dinner is usually everyone, breakfast and lunch vary a bit. He won't say it's compulsory to be there for dinner, but it kind of is." She laughed. "6:30."

"I'll be there," Grace said.

* * *

 

"So, Grace. Tell us a bit about you." James said when they she sat down at dinner.

"Umm. I grew up in Brooklyn, went to Brooklyn tech and then med school. My parents divorced when I was five, my mum still lives in New York. I was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. as an ED resident and then went back to working in ED in Chicago. Then Tony brought me here."

"I just there a Mr Adamson?" Sam asked.

Grace laughed. "No. Definitely not. Never had time, really. I think I'm too set on being single now!"

"Do you have siblings?" Steve asked.

Grace looked down. "I did," she said softly. "An older sister, Lucinda." She paused a few seconds. "She was killed in New York,"

"By Chitauri?"

"By falling debris. Collateral damage in the middle of the attack."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, Steve, it's fine. It's good to talk about her. She was beautiful. Kind, she had a huge heart. She was a teacher, had a gorgeous fiance. Luci was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Wanda, sitting next to Grace, put a hand on her shoulder, and Grace gave her a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!"

"Really?" Grace pulled her hands away from Sam's forehead. "I haven't done anything yet!"

"I know, I just wanted to see if you'd jump."

"Did I pass?"

"Yeah. Cool as a cucumber."

"So I can get on with it?"

"Yes," he said. "Settling in ok? Getting to know everyone?"

"Yeah, I love it here."

"You and Nat have gotten pretty tight,"

"I don't know about that, she's certainly keeping me in shape though! I'll be back to S.H.I.E.L.D agent fitness before I know it."

Grace slipped the last piece of thread gently out of Sam's skin. "All done. Should heal nicely but you'll have a bit of a scar for a while."

"I don't mind scars, Grace. Thanks, I didn't feel a thing."

"Next time remember Rhodey has full armor, you don't." She laughed.

* * *

 

Grace lay on her back, feeling the damp cold grass under her exposed shoulders and calves. The sun was just starting to rise, colouring the sky in purple and orange. Hair was plastered around her face and sweat glistened over her chest and arms, her abdomen heaving as her diaphragm worked to fill her lungs with air. She felt like her heart might pound right out of her chest and every muscle in her body screamed, tight from exertion and pushing herself to the very limit. Laying an arm over her eyes, she closed them and gasped for breath, and was vaguely aware of someone standing over her, blocking the pale morning light. Thinking it was Nat, she continued to play dead. Grace was startled when she heard a man's voice.

"Are you ok?" She looked up and saw Steve standing over her. His tight tshirt was wet with sweat, his hair was damp. He crouched next to her and she noticed a smirk touching the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah," Grace breathed. "The grass just looked so inviting I had to lay on it."

He laughed and extended his hand, Grace took it and let him pull her up. She was amazed at his control, he could have easily thrown her over his head.  _Actually, that's not a bad idea. He could just throw me back and I wouldn't have to run._

"Thanks, Steve."

"I can carry you if you can't go any further,"

Grace laughed, a little louder than she intended.  _I'll bet you could, too_.

"I'm ok, really. No doubt you'll pass me five times before I get back."

"I'm don't mind running with you. Just in case. I'm done for now, I get enough of a workout training the others."

Grace had to try her hardest to keep one foot in front of the other, to not stumble, to not vomit or pass out. Eventually her legs began to buckle under her and she slowed to a walk.

"You don't have anything to prove, Grace. I know you're training with Nat, but she's been doing this all her life."

"I know. It feels good, though."

"The dying on the wet grass, or the burning in your lungs."

"Both," she smiled. Her breathing was finally getting back to normal, she didn't feel like she had to gasp for air.

"It does. I kind of miss it actually. Listen, Grace, I'm really sorry. About your sister."

"Thank you, and it's ok. Really. You didn't do it."

"No but I... we, get all this credit for saving the world. And when I think about how many people we didn't save. We couldn't."

"You couldn't possibly have. The attack wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, too. Your first day here and I bring up what's probably one of the most painful memories for you. Talk about putting my foot in it."

"Would you stop apologising, it's ok. It's a legitimate question!" He was quiet for a few seconds. "Steve, is this why you've been so cold toward me, like you've been avoiding me? Because you feel guilty?"

"I feel responsible. I am responsible."

Grace stopped and turned to face him, grabbing his arm. She wasn't surprised it felt like a warm wet rock. "You are not, in any way, responsible. Do you understand? If not for you, and the others, I'd have lost much more than my sister and my apartment block. You did save the world, Steve. You make it a safer place. She was crushed by falling debris when a Chitauri crashed in to the building above her head. If you're responsible, then so am I. If I'd been anywhere near New York that day maybe I could've taken her somewhere safe. The world is not literally on your shoulders, Steve Rogers. You might be superhuman, but you're still human."

He smiled, just a little, and nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence until Grace's legs buckled again and Steve swept her up, squealing, threw her on his back and piggy backed her the rest of the way, passing Nat and Rhodey just before the doors.

* * *

 

Grace stood in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. Every inch of her body hurt, every muscle had been contracted and stretched to oblivion the day before, and she couldn't wait to get to her office and get herself some painkillers.

"Good morning, Grace."

She jumped and turned very slowly to face Steve, trying not to give herself away.

"Missed you on the run this morning," he said, his lip almost curling in to a smirk.

"Yeah, I gave myself the morning off."

"I see. Go easy on yourself, huh?"

"I will if you will," she said softly. He frowned, just a little. "Do you have someone you can talk to, confide in, tell your deep dark secrets to?"

"I don't have deep dark secrets. I spent most of my life buried in ice. Deep and dark, yes. But no secret."

Grace smiled. She had finished reading his file last night, and was a little concerned about his psych evaluations. They were flawless, perfect, every answer exactly as it should be.  _For a soldier who didn't have emotions, or insecurities, or any sort of potential problems. The sort that the military now knew only happened when someone was lying, giving the answer they felt was right, rather than the truth._ She knew he hadn't really spoken to Craig, their psychologist. And she knew he would eventually be buried under the weight of the world he insisted on carrying on his shoulders.

"Do you? You and Nat are close, right?"

"We were, yeah. But since Banner... she's really pulled away and kept to herself. We're only professionally close, though. I'd trust her with my life."

"What you said yesterday, about you being responsible for saving people. About Lucinda. Have you talked to Craig recently?"

"Only when I have to. It's nothing personal but I can feel him analysing me every time I open my mouth."

"Well, you can talk to me. If you like. Outside of work hours, I'll switch Dr Grace off and just be friend Grace."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Do you need a hand to get to your office?" She could see a faint smile touch his blue eyes.

Grace laughed loudly, he was on to her. "What gave me away?"

"You talk with your hands. Today you're holding your tea cup and the bench like your life depends on it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend Tony threw a party, welcoming Grace and farewelling Clint who was headed home after two weeks. As she sipped a glass of wine, Grace looked around the room, amazed at how beautiful everything, and everyone, was. She was repeatedly drawn to Steve, she had noticed this early on and assumed it was due to his size, with the build of his broad shoulders it was difficult not be caught staring.

"Hey Grace," Sam said. "What are you doing all by yourself."

"People watching," she said.

"People, or person in particular?"

"People, Sam. Look at the beautiful people. There is no person in particular."

"You're settling in well, getting along with everyone. It's such a cliché but we're a nice little family if you can get past our quirks."

"You are, I didn't expect to feel so comfortable here so quickly. I should've listened to Tony earlier!" She took a sip of her wine. "So, what can you tell me that I might not already know?"

"That he likes you too, but he probably won't say anything."

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, Grace. I've seen the way you look at one another."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"OK, let's pretend that's the truth. Here's what I can reveal about the Avengers: Nat is pining away inside. She misses Bruce and it breaks her heart that she doesn't even know where he is. But she won't show it, she just channels it in to training. Rhodey... what you see really is what you get. Real genuine guy, doesn't hide anything. If he's smiling, which he usually is, everything's good. Uh, Wanda. Wanda is grieving and I don't think she will ever stop. Pietro was a part of her, and he was ripped away so suddenly, she always thought it was her that was vulnerable and he was invincible. But again, what you see is what you get, her emotions are not at all under control. Which isn't always a bad thing. You know about Barton, he's living the dream. Can't stay away from trouble but he has the best of both worlds and is the envy of all of us. Vision... we're all still trying to work that one out. Your guess is as good as mine."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is the ruggedly handsome, charming and most intelligent part of the team. He's the heart and the brains and-"

"And he needs to control his flying a little better?"

He touched the scar on his forehead. "Yeah. That too. I'm a pretty open book, really. No deep dark secrets here, just an open brain full of crazy."

"You know if you need to talk..."

"We have a psychologist? Yeah, I know."

"I was going to say you can come see me."

"I will. I ran a support group for vets with PTSD, you don't need to worry about me. And the others are starting to open up to me as well. Anything I think needs attention, I'll send them your way."

There was silence for a few moments, and without looking Grace could feel the smirk on Sam's face.

"And Steve?"

"Oh, how could I forget Steve?" he laughed. "He's... a good man. A great man, actually. To a fault. He's too gentlemanly for his own good. In every other way he fits in to our time as well as his own, but when it comes to women he's still the Steve Rogers who couldn't enlist. If you're planning on going there, go gently."

"I'm not planning on going there, Sam."

"Shame. You're the first woman I've seen him look at like that. Ever. Oh look, speak of the devil. Hi Steve,"

"Hey. What are you telling Grace about me now?"

"Just that you're a bigger party boy than Tony."

"Oh yeah, that's me. Grace, would you like another drink?"

"I would love one, please."

There was a sudden bolt of lightning outside, followed by another six in quick succession. The resultant thunder was so loud the ground literally shook beneath their feet, and then there was a blinding light outside the windows, filling every inch of the building.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony said. When the light dissipated he rushed outside to the lawn where a huge cloaked figure was folded over on the grass. "You sure as hell know how to crash a party, Thor."

"Thor?" Grace whispered.

"The man knows how to show the rest of us up, huh?" Sam said.

"Helen! Grace! Here, now!" Tony called. Grace ran out to the lawn and could see Thor hadn't moved from the grass. "He's injured."

"I am fine."

"You are not, actually. You're not immortal. We're going to get you inside and you can tell us what happened."

"No. You'll all be-"

There was another blinding flash of light right in front of Grace and she was thrown backwards on to the grass.

"Seriously? Every god damn time! I thought you were dead?"

"Apparently not."

"Sam," Grace whispered. "Is that... Loki?"

"I think so, yeah."

Loki stood in front of Tony and Thor, his hands up as though he meant to surrender. Grace wondered if she could sneak inside and arm herself, but she appeared frozen to the spot.

"I have no quarrel with you, if you're going to get angry about us bringing our little tiff to Midgard, blame the witless oaf." He said, pointing to Thor. "He's going to take us back to Asgard and no one will get hurt."

Thor laughed and stood up, wincing slightly. Grace vaguely remembered reading about his quick regeneration but it was something else to see it up close.

"Except the people of Asgard,"

"Now, now, brother. I have no intention of hurting my own people. Ruling them, yes. I am the king now, and you will be punished for this little outburst."

Grace had been stepping back slowly and silently, knowing she'd only have to get to the front door to be out of sight. She jumped and almost squealed out loud when she stepped back straight in to a tall warm body.

"Don't," Steve whispered in her ear. "We got this. Barton is on his way to the roof."

"Oooh. Fresh meat? Who are you and what are you and the good soldier plotting?"

_Fuck. Think, Grace. Or just don't say anything. You're a trained agent, remember._

In what felt like just two strides Loki was in front of her, holding her jaw so she was looking at him. She remained silent. "What's your superpower then, pet?"

"I don't have one. I'm a doctor."

He used the hand on her jaw to lift her off the ground, her feet hovered a few inches above the ground. Grace knew her jaw wouldn't hold her weight for long before it broke, but at least his hand wasn't around her throat.

"Put her down, Loki."

"Oh, I see what's going on here. Why, Captain Rogers, you used to be much better at hiding your thoughts. You're losing your touch. Would you like to hear a secret?  _She's just not that in to you_."

Pain was beginning to radiate from Grace's jaw up through her head and the back of her neck felt as though it might snap if he flicked his wrist. Just when she thought he was going to release her, he discarded her roughly on the ground instead. She landed a few metres away, face down, and decided since she was clearly no match for him it was safest to stay there.

"Grace!" She heard Sam yell. She moved her hand, hoping he would see it as a signal that she was ok.

Thor raised his hammer. "I will return to explain," he said simply, running at and tackling Loki. As soon as he had a hold on him there was another blinding light and they were gone.

Grace lifted her head and rolled over, groaning as she made sure she was all in one piece. "Are you ok?" Steve said, standing over her.

"Yeah, I think so. Just bruised. Steve, what he said-"

"It doesn't matter." he said shortly.

"You couldn't have stalled just another minute? I really wanted to shoot him." Clint said from the doorway.

"I have a feeling he'll be back. And I have a feeling Thor is going to need our help." Tony said. "Be ready."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning over breakfast, the events of the previous night had everyone buzzing.

"We really need to stop having parties." Sam said. "Let's just stick to work now, huh? It seems safer..."

He was cut off by lightning, thunder and that blinding light Grace would never get used to. And then Thor strode in to the dining room. To say the image was surreal was an understatement. She was used to Steve's size now, but Thor was something else. Literally, a giant. She idly thought his biceps were the size of both her thighs put together.  _Close your mouth, Grace._

"You do like to make an entrance. I see Asgard has returned to peace?" Nat said as Thor sat down. "What the hell happened?"

"Loki disguised himself as father, and I relinquished the throne to him... accidentally. He won't tell me where he is, we don't know if Odin is alive or dead. But Loki has taken the throne."

He stood and walked across to where Grace was standing. "Are you all right? I am sorry I did not have the chance to check last night. I don't believe we've met."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm Grace. Doctor Grace Adamson."

"Allow me to apologise for my brother,"

"There's no need. I hear he was adopted." Thor laughed.

"I like her," he said.

"Thor... did you bring company?" Rhodey said from the door. They all sat silent for a moment and could hear rumbling outside.

"I must go before he brings his destruction here again."

A sudden blast of energy knocked Grace, Sam and Steve off their feet.  _Again? Seriously?_  she reached up and rubbed the back of her head. She had hit the tiled floor hard and was pretty sure she had split the back of her head.

"Do you not ever learn, brother?"

"Leave them out of it. I came here to apologise for you. And now we're leaving."

Grace blinked and they were gone. "That's... new." Nat said. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Grace and Sam said in unison. Steve groaned between them and Grace looked down at him. Loki hadn't just slammed them to the floor, he had actually penetrated Steve's sternum and there was a patch of blood spreading slowly across his mid section.

"Helen!" Grace yelled. "Guys you're going to have to help me get him to medical."

"I can walk,"

"Can doesn't mean you should. We got you." Rhodey took one arm and Sam the other, hoisting him between them and running to the medial suite with Grace and Helen close behind.

Grace lifted his shirt once he was laying down, she could see a wound across his waist that looked just  like he had been torn open with force. She cut off the shirt and Helen came in to have a look.

"Looks like we can do this the super efficient new way or the old fashioned way. Grace can stitch you up in layers, or we can do it my way."

"I think I'd be more comfortable with the old fashioned way," Steve said.

"I'm flattered, really. But Dr Cho is the expert at this, look at what she did for Barton."

"If it's all the same to you, Helen, I heal fast anyway."

"Of course," Helen said. "This is why we have a trauma surgeon."

"Would you like sedation or general?"

"Sedation is fine. I don't even think I need that."

"Probably not, but if you flinch I could cut something I shouldn't and you'll be pooping in to a bag for the rest of your life, is that what you'd like?"

"Sedation it is," Steve said with a chuckle.

"I'm assisting you this time, Grace." Helen said. "Just tell me what you need."

When Grace was done she put a dressing over the sutures and took Steve back to his room.

"I'll get Sam to come and sit with you for a while, ok?"

"Aww, can't you stay for a bit? You're so pretty. And smart. And my tummy hurts."

Grace laughed. Twilight sedation obviously affected Captain America just the same as anyone else.

"OK, get in to bed and I'll sit with you for a while. There's a comm here you can use to buzz me if you need anything after that."

She waited for him to drift off and watched for a few minutes while she wrote notes in his file. When she looked back up at him she almost snorted, he was snoring softly and drooling. She thought about taking a picture, but decided it would be unprofessional given he was drugged.

As she softly closed the door, Barton appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "He ok?"

"Shit. Sorry, you startled me. He's out for a while. No internal organ damage and he heals fast."

"Good. I have to get back but I didn't want to go until I knew."

"So the famous Hawkeye has a wife and kids, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm a lucky man. A retired lucky man. I like being able to swoop in and give advice and then go home. God I really wanted to shoot Loki though." He laughed. "So you and Steve? You've settled in fast."

"I... what? There is no me and Steve. We're friends, no different to the others."

"Oh darlin. Friends don't look at friends that way."

"Oh come on. Have you seen him? You can't not look at him. But that's where it ends."

"I wasn't talking about you looking at him, Grace."

"And, oh look, we're at my office. I'd love to keep chatting about your delusions but I have work to do. Unless you need your eyes checked?"

"Nothing wrong with my eyes. I'll see you next time, Grace."

Grace was surprised not to hear from Steve again during the day, and she sent Sam to keep an eye on him for the afternoon, returning at five to relieve him.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, the fact is he's probably needed a good sleep for a while, the sedation just made it happen. He didn't tell you how pretty you are?"

Sam laughed. "No, I'm guessing he told you, though. You coming to dinner?"

"If he wakes up I'll bring him down, otherwise I'll just grab something later."

"Dinner for two?"

"Sam, stop it! We're friends and I'm his doctor!"

"Mm hm. I'll check in with you later."

Grace sat next to a sleeping Steve, reading a book in the dim light. She was so engrossed she didn't notice him stirring and she jumped when he said her name.

"Grace, hi. What time is it?"

"Almost seven. How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"Nah, I'm good. Kind of hungry though." He started to sit up.

"Slow down, you'll pop your stitches open. Let me have a look and we'll get something to eat."

He lay back down and Grace pulled the grey sheet down, revealing his bare chest and abdomen. "Oh my god,"

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's... I wouldn't have expected this for another four or five days. I'd kill to have your constitution." She ran her fingertips lightly over the wound, which had already knitted together and formed a purple scar between the sutures. Steve wriggled under her and she pulled her hand away. "Sorry,"

"No no you just tickled me." He sat up and pulled on a shirt. "The healing is another fortunate side effect of the serum."

"Yeah I'd heard and read about it but to see it and feel it is something else!"  _Compose yourself, woman. You're a doctor!_

Grace cleared her throat while Steve got up. "So, dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Steve came to Grace's office. "Can I get these out now? They're itchy."

Grace laughed. "Barely a wince when your insides are punched open like a grapefruit but you want the stitches out because they itch? Lay down on the table and let me have a look."

She shouldn't have been surprised to find it healed, although there was still a raised purple scar the skin had healed well. She sighed and cut the stitches, removing them gently. "Done. I'll put some ointment on it to stop the itch." She smirked. "Can you flex your abs... never mind. Of course you can. If you have any pain come back, ok?"

"I will. Thank you, Grace."

"You're very welcome." Grace started tidying up, turning around when she heard him come back in.

"Are you busy?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Do you want to sit?"

"I was hoping I could get you a coffee actually."

"Oh. OK, just give me a minute to finish here."

They sat outside on the grass, the sun beaming down and warming Grace's back. "What's on your mind?"

"Sam tells me I said something inappropriate when you took me back to my room yesterday."

"Not that I remember." Grace giggled. "You said I was pretty and your tummy hurt. It was cute."

"Well I apologise."

"For saying I was pretty?"

"Uh, no. Just.... I mean I do think... God I'm no good at this. You are, yes. But for me to ask you to stay in my room because you're pretty wasn't right."

"Steve, relax. It's fine. I've heard much more flimsy excuses to get me in a man's bedroom."  _Fuck. Way to make yourself sound like a slut._  "I mean um... I didn't... they didn't work. What I mean is I'm a grown woman and I've heard worse. I took it as a compliment."

"Well you're not just pretty. You're clearly incredibly smart as well. And independent. You remind me of someone else I worked with once."

"Thanks." Grace blushed, looking down at the coffee in her lap. "I get it, Steve. I guess, looking at you, it's easy to forget you were raised in a different era, with different values. Better ones, a lot of them."

He laughed. "Not all of them. Some of them just made us waste a lot of time worrying about doing things right."

"Maybe. I bet there were a lot less mistakes though. More careful decisions."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Grace, would you like to get a drink sometime? Or coffee, dinner, something?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well, yes. I meant more like on our own time, when we're not working. Maybe at night and with more than two minutes notice."

"You mean like a date?"

"Um... yes?"

Grace was silent for a few moments while an argument went on in her head.  _You work with him, technically you're his doctor. This is a bad idea. BUT this isn't a regular workplace. And if I don't date within these walls I never will, I live here now. Do you really want to do this in front of everyone?_

"I'd love to," she said coyly.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Sam poked his head around the door. "Can I talk to you when you're done, Steve?"

"Oh, I think... are we done, Grace?"

"Yes, we'll talk later." She smiled.

That evening Grace noticed Sam and Steve were both missing from dinner, assuming they were training or on some sort of mission. When they hadn't returned by dinner the following evening she went looking for Nat.

"What's happened to Steve and Sam?"

"They had a lead on someone they've been looking for. An old... buddy of Steve's. They went to check it out."

"Oh,"

"Oh, there is something going on here you're not telling me."

"No, I just... we were talking and then Sam was looking for him and now he's gone. I just wondered where they'd gone in such a hurry. Any idea how long they'll be?"

"None, I'm not even sure where they went. He only tells me because he knows I'll hassle him if he doesn't. I guess it depends whether they find him or not."

"Yeah. Thanks, Nat. Can you let me know if you hear from them? So I know he's- they're ok?"

"I sure will. Grace, he likes you. You know that. But he's... um... from a different time, he's not like us. Nothing is casual to him, and his nature just sort of amplifies that. You're going to have to do it his way, slowly, and be prepared to wait. And if you break him, you'll pay for it."

"Ahhh, ok. I'm not planning on it. Any ideas how you date someone born in the 20s who isn't actually old?"

"All the advice I have is let him lead."

Grace wasn't used to letting anyone lead her in anything. She wouldn't have got where she was if she did, and she sure as hell had never let a man dictate a relationship. Her own voice rang in her head, replaying a conversation she'd had with her last boyfriend two years before. He had been surprised when she invited him to her apartment after their second date, and that was only because she had to cut their first short. _I don't have time for fluff. And I don't have weeks to find out if we're good in bed or not. If we are, the feelings can happen later._ She cringed and made a small strangled noise. Maybe Steve was not a good man for her. She probably didn't deserve him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Grace sat in Helen's office, they were discussing the cradle she had developed, over tea. She was amazed, this was something Grace would never have even dreamed of, she was more focused on quick and dirty fixes than something like this. They were talking about the way their differing expertise would work together, particularly for Avengers missions, where Grace had more field medic experience and could essentially patch them up and keep them alive until they could get back to Helen.

"So I guess you just do whatever you have to. Keep the organs functioning as best you can, patch or stitch any holes, and get them back here as quick as possible."

Grace chuckled. "Just like that. So you're making another cradle?"

"I'm getting the parts together for another four now. Captain Rogers!"

"Huh?"

"Hi, Dr Cho. Dr Adamson, uh, Grace."

Grace turned so quickly she was surprised her neck didn't snap. "Steve, you're back!"

She made to stand up, intending to go and hug him, but thought better of it and sat back down. "I am. Can you call me when you're not busy so we can catch up? I have something I need checked out as well."

"Sure, we won't be much longer." He smiled as he walked away down the corridor and Grace turned to face Helen.

"So I was thinking if you'd like to assist me it will give you a better idea of how they- Grace?"

"Hm? Shit. Sorry."

"You missed him."

"More like he left without a word and was gone for, what, six weeks now? But I'm only his doctor, I don't suppose he owes me an explanation."

Helen laughed. "Of course you're just his doctor. How about we finish this up, I'll let you know when we're ready and you can assist in the new ones, then you'll have a better understanding of the tech. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic. Thank you. Are you sure we're done?"

"Yes, Grace. Go show him how much you didn't miss him." She smirked.

Grace returned to her office and called Steve's room. When he didn't answer she gave it fifteen minutes and then went looking for him, figuring it was almost dinner time and he might be in the dining room. She didn't find him there, either, so she knocked on his door. "It's open," he called from inside. Grace turned the handle and opened the door. "Just let me put some pants on."

Grace tried and failed to stifle a giggle. "Sam might have been a bit of a bad influence. I would never normally just invite you in when I'm not dressed." He was only poking his head around the bathroom doorway but Grace could see from his bare shoulders and neck that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but if you're more comfortable with a shirt on..."

"I would be, but I need you to look at my ribs so it's a bit pointless."

He walked toward her and she could see a small circular wound on his ribs, with purple bruising spreading outward from it.

"What the... fudge... happened? Can you sit down?"

"Can I fill you in on the details later?"

"Are you going to make me guess? Because by the look of it you were shot... and the bullet is lodged in there somewhere because there's no exit wound." She shone a light on to his side and frowned up at him. "I take it back, it's been removed. Tell me you didn't remove it yourself."

"I didn't. Sam did."

"Oh well that's OK then. When you get an infection it will be his fault instead of your own. He wasn't gentle, what did he use, a wrench?"

"Pliers. It was all we could find. And I don't get infections. I think it hit bone though, and it might need stitching."

"You need to come down to medical, I can't do anything here."

"OK. Grace?"

"Steve?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I didn't think we'd be so long and we just had to go. I was hoping I could explain over dinner tonight? Just you and me, in town."

"You mean after I fix the hole in your ribs,"

"Yes. Are you angry?"

Grace sighed. "No. I was just worried and confused. And I tend to forget that being shot isn't a big deal for you." A very slight smile touched her lips. "Come down when you're ready, I'll patch you up and we'll go out."

Steve followed her to her office and lay down on the table. Grace shone a light on to his ribs, looking at the damage to his flesh. Unable to see bone she was fairly confident a stitch or two and he would be fine, but just to be sure she put a gloved finger in to the bottom of the wound, making him almost jump off the table.

"What was that for?!"

"Er, sorry. I also sometimes forget that you feel pain." Grace had to turn away to hide the very slight smirk on her face.  _That's what you get for letting Sam take a bullet out with pliers._  "You got lucky, it didn't go through to your ribs. I would say from that bruising you probably fractured one or two, and I can do an x ray to confirm but they'll probably be healed in a week. If you have a lot of discomfort I can use some strapping tape and give you some painkillers. Otherwise I just need to stitch up that butcher- I mean bullet hole."

"I'll tell Sam to be more gentle next time."

"He actually could have done worse. Just don't get shot again."

"OK." Steve laughed.

Grace quickly sutured the small wound and covered it with a dressing. It almost felt like a waste when she knew it would be healed in two days.

"You're done." She said, disposing of her gloves and the rest of the suture kit. "What time do you want me to be ready?"

"How long do you need? An hour? I'll come to your room."

"I don't need an hour but that sounds good."

 


	7. Chapter 7

A little under an hour later Grace was ready. She was dressed in a knee length dress that was just fitted enough in all the right places, and the dusty pink colour complemented her pale skin. The cut away shoulders revealed her toned arms and the nude heels did wonders for her calves. She was quite proud of the shape her body was developing. She had always been fairly thin, but now she was getting defined muscles as her work with Nat paid off. The pain was almost worth it. She had her hair up in a loose bun in the middle of her head, curls already beginning to fall around her face as though they were deliberate. She had a shawl to wrap around her shoulders which took her from 'covered but sexy' to 'positively demure', and simple diamond stud earrings, a gift from Luci when she was younger.

Grace wasn't used to being nervous around men. They generally had fallen in to three categories for her up until now: friend zoned, potential lovers, and tolerated for the sake of her job. Steve was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. She needed a new category. She couldn't read him a lot of the time, she was painfully aware that if she said the wrong thing, or swore, or he found out her 'number' (which was significantly bolstered after she returned to the ED, where she found a lot of single young male doctors, and felt lost and in need of comfort), he might be convinced she wasn't good enough. Hell, she wasn't convinced she deserved the chance. Not for the first time that day she wondered if this was a mistake, if they should just remain friends and not take the risk.

The thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Grace opened it to find Steve waiting and smiling. He was wearing black pants and boots with a bright blue button shirt, firm over his chest, shoulders and arms. The colour made his blue eyes even brighter than usual and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. She briefly imagined him being unsure about undoing the top button and rolling the sleeves and grinned.

"Grace, you look beautiful."

"Aww thanks. You look pretty amazing too!"

Steve took Grace to a restaurant a few miles away, it was fairly secluded and cosy. Once they'd ordered and Grace had a glass of wine in her hand, he started telling her about where he'd been.

"So you got a lead on someone you're looking for? That's all Nat told me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, though."

"Yeah, he's an old friend who was taken by Hydra. Turns out there are more Hydra cells still out there than we knew about and we ran straight in to one." Grace's eyes widened. "There's one less Hydra cell now."

"Did you find him?"

"No," Grace could see the sadness in his face but didn't want to pry. "Not even a lead, it was a total dead end."

"I won't ask too many questions, but I still have some SHIELD buddies who might be able to help. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, Grace. I'll keep that in mind, I'd rather not involve any more people than I have to otherwise I'd just tell you the whole story."

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sure there are lots of other things we can talk about."

"Absolutely. So how did you end up an emergency doctor? You obviously like pressure."

Grace chuckled, telling him the story of how the rest of her life was always a bit of a mess, but she had a natural ability to hyper focus without involving her emotions. One of her mentors had recognised that and fostered it early on and he had guided her in to emergency medicine. The same had happened to get her recruited in to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I happened to be around when an agent was injured, I treated him in the street. Apparently that was enough to impress and the next day I got a call and was taken away in a black suv." She laughed. "If you'd told teenage me that I'd have ended up there, and then here, she'd have knocked you flat." Grace sipped her wine. "So, Steve. What's the hardest thing for you, being here. Now."

"It depends on the day. Sometimes I feel like I deal with one thing and then another takes it place. It took a long time for me to come to terms with having no one, waking up and finding they were all... gone. And the ones still living were so old and wouldn't understand. Except for one. And then there was S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony and the Avengers. Knowing I'd never have what Barton has: a home, a family. I had to accept that."

"Why?"

"Because wanting that, or having it and worrying about someone else... it jeopardises the mission. It clouds my judgement. I'm not entirely sure I want it any more."

Grace felt a lump in her throat.  _What are we doing, then? You don't do casual, you don't want serious. Why am I here?_

"But you did once?"

"Yeah," he said wistfully.

Grace kept the conversation light and friendly from that point. She felt utterly confused, and convinced that this would be their only date. She wasn't what he wanted and that rejection, even though she had thought it herself, was like a slap in the face.

When they got back everything was quiet. At Grace's door Steve hugged her tight and kissed her cheek gently. But he lingered for a moment, as though he was considering something else. Something more. And then before Grace could figure out if it was real or imagined he squeezed her hand and went down the hall.

She stood against the door and sighed.  _What the hell just happened? And why am I so bothered by it?_


	8. Chapter 8

For two weeks Grace somehow managed to avoid Steve. She had removed his stitches but was in the middle of a discussion with Helen so she had barely had time to check the wound had healed. _I'm not getting involved. It's not worth the hurt and the risk when we have to work together._  Somehow she hoped if she gave it some time the feelings would settle and they could be friends.

After a full on day reading Dr Cho's research and designs, Grace was sitting in the lounge late one night with a wine and a book, trying to make her brain stop thinking so she could sleep. She was startled when she looked up and saw Steve walking in, wearing only a pair of cotton shorts. Judging by his hair he had been in bed for a while already.

"Jeez, Grace, sorry." He said, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not used to anyone else being up in the middle of the night."

She tried to avert her eyes from his bare chest. It wasn't easy. "It's ok, I was about to go to bed anyway," she lied.

"You stay, I should go." He turned and went back down the hall and Grace closed her book, taking a long slow mouthful of her cool crisp wine.

_Wait, are you disappointed? That he's not chasing you, or that he took away his half-nakedness? You're a doctor and supposed to be immune to muscled bodies!_

Steve was standing in front of her again and she was snapped out of her thoughts. He was only slightly more dressed, he now had a singlet on that really did nothing in the way of covering him. If anything Grace thought it might be worse. He sat down on the couch next to her and she drew her feet back to make room.

"Grace, um... are you avoiding me?"

"No, why?"

"It's just, we went out, and you haven't really talked to me since. Did I do something? Say something?"

"No, Steve. But you're right, I have been avoiding you. I was a bit confused. I thought we went on a date, but then you said you didn't want any of that. I hoped if I stayed out of your way for a while the feelings would dissipate and we'd just be friends."

"Oh." He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Did I misunderstand?"

"Yes and no,"

"Can you tell me what you want?"

"I'm not sure to be honest."

To Steve's surprise, Grace laughed. "You see why I was confused, then."

He smiled, one of his gorgeous smiles that lit up his face and crinkled his blue eyes. A smile that reminded Grace he was human, no matter what else. Steve reached out and took Grace's hand in his. His large strong hands were softer than she expected and he ran his warm thumb over her knuckles.

"I don't know what I'll want in the future. I do want to date you, though. After that, see what happens? I wish I was a regular guy who could offer you a regular future with a house and wedding and babies, but I can't promise that."

"Regular is overrated." Grace smiled. She brought his hand to her cheek and he brushed his fingertips over her cheek bone, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He leaned toward her, until their faces were almost touching, his eyes burning in to hers and flicking down to her mouth. Grace could feel his breath on her face as he closed the space between them and softly kissed her lips. She felt his warm smooth lips on hers, his fingertips on her cheek and jaw. He lingered a few moments before pulling away, keeping his hand on her cheek and his eyes closed, their foreheads and noses just touching. Grace leaned in to him this time, pressing her mouth to his and sucking gently on his bottom lip. Eventually she parted her lips and flicked her tongue as light as a feather against his lips, and he gave her access eagerly, his tongue mingling with hers slowly and gently. Grace brought her hand to his neck, stroking gently just under his jaw, and she kept it there when their lips parted. Her head spun, she would never have dared imagine that he would be so soft and slow and gentle, and she could feel herself blushing under his intense blue gaze.

"Grace," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"You should get some sleep. Can I walk you home?"

Grace giggled quietly and stood up, and Steve took her hand in his, leading her to her quarters. At the door he kissed her softly again and promised to see her at breakfast. Grace went inside and put on a tshirt, sliding in to bed and drifting off within a few minutes.

On Friday evening Grace found a note slipped under her door.

{Meet me at the front doors at midday tomorrow.}.

She smiled to herself and wondered what Steve had planned. 

The following day was sunny and warm and Grace put on a blue maxi dress with a short sleeved white cardigan over her shoulders, leaving her hair loose down her back. When she arrived Steve was waiting for her in jeans and a grey buttoned shirt. He kissed her cheek and took her hand, leading her out over the lawn to a small area shaded with trees. As they approached Grace could see a blanket laid out on the grass in the sun with a picnic basket and she looked up at his proud face, grinning back at his sweet gesture. She sat down on the red blanket, folding her legs beneath her and Steve sat opposite with his legs crossed in front of him. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and containers of roast chicken, fresh bread rolls, salad and fruit.

"Captain Rogers, are you trying to get me drunk?" Grace raised an eyebrow, knowing that alcohol didn't have any effect on him.

"God no, why would I-"

"Steve, relax. I was joking. Wait, are you nervous?"

He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with a container lid. "A little, yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's our second date. I've never had a second date. I've never had a first date! I'm a little out of my depth. I'm not sure what you're expecting." He trailed off.

"I'm expecting a nice lunch so far, and maybe a kiss at the end of it if you feel like it. You set the pace, whatever you're comfortable with."

"I don't want to mess it up because I take too long." He said softly, holding her hand.

"You won't. Trust me. Do you want to hear a secret? I've never had a date like this, either."

"You mean a picnic?"

"No... well yes, actually. That too. But I mean a second date where I haven't expected to... I've always rushed through the beginning. I wanted to know straight up if we were compatible, if it would work out, what was wrong with the guy. I always said I didn't have time to stuff around."  _God, Grace, just shut up!_ "And now you think I'm a-"

"No. I don't. Not at all. I think you had a full on career and medical school and you were too busy working hard for anything serious."

"That sums it up, yeah. I'm not in a rush now, though. I'm not going anywhere, and it's nice not putting any pressure on it."

"Nice lunch it is, then." Steve said, clinking his glass gently on Grace's.

As they ate and talked, the warm sun beat down on their skin. By the time they had finished lunch Grace noticed that Steve had visibly relaxed, he looked much more comfortable. She had an awkward thought that she had intimidated the great Captain Rogers with her sexual experience and had to suppress a smirk. A quickie in a dorm room or on call room had nothing on a romantic picnic. She lay back on the blanket, watching the sparse clouds float by while they talked.

"This is absolute bliss, Steve. The food, the sun, the breeze. The company. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I aim to please," his bright blue eyes gazed down at her. He had lay down next to her and was propped on one elbow, only a fraction of an inch between them. Grace noticed how full and pink his lips were, and he reached for her hand, planting a light kiss on her knuckles and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Since I was brought back, everything I believed has been turned on its head. I've met two men who apparently are gods, from a realm I never knew existed. I've seen things that sure as hell weren't created by the god I believed in. But I haven't really come to terms with where I stand on everything, I've just dealt with each thing as it arises. I said I'd wait for the right woman, I said I'd wait for marriage, and then I said I wouldn't get married and I'm not sure I want that any more. You're sort of making me question everything."

"Oh. That's not my intention. Like I said before, I'm not in any hurry."

"No, I mean that might be a good thing."

"It's totally my intention, then." Grace smiled. "Right now, though, this is perfect. I don't need anything more than I have right here."

Steve released her hand and brushed his fingertips over her cheek, leaning in slowly to meet her lips with his. This time he was a little more confident, and after a few seconds Grace felt his tongue teasing her lips apart, claiming her mouth. He tasted of strawberries and champagne and his lips were so soft, his touch so tender and slow. She had forgotten that kissing could be so sensual and satisfying on its own.

They spent the afternoon talking softly, interspersed with lingering kisses and exploring one another's faces and hands. Grace ran her fingers lazily through Steve's smooth blond hair while she told him all about Lucinda and how close they had been when they were children, and for what felt like hours he toyed with her small delicate hands and fingers, holding them in his own and curling his long fingers around her tiny palm.

When they finally made their way back the sun was threatening to sink behind the building and the breeze had cooled considerably. Steve held her hand tight in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and again. Grace expected him to let go before they were in sight, but he didn't, and she was surprised to find she was glad he didn't. Back at her door he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I had a beautiful afternoon, Steve. Thank you."

"Thank you, Grace. I did too. See you at dinner?"

"I don't know if I have room!" She saw what might have been disappointment in his eyes but he concealed it quickly. "Yeah you probably will. I guess people will talk otherwise!"

"Hopefully I will, if not I'll cover for you." He winked.

When she closed the door she leaned back on it and sighed, putting a finger to her now tender lips. Grace didn't think she had ever been kissed like that, even as a teenager, and she felt almost euphoric as she sat down on the couch, unable to concentrate on reading.

While trying to decide whether to have dinner there was a knock on Grace's door.

"Hey, Nat. Come in,"

"How was the picnic?" She asked with a wink.

"Beautiful. I'm guessing you helped?"

"Only a little with the food. The idea was all his. He likes you. A lot."

"I got that impression, yeah." Grace realised she was grinning like a loon and tried to tone it down a little.

"Good grief. Come to dinner would you, if I have to keep seeing that grin I might vomit."

 


	9. Chapter 9

As the weeks went by, Steve continued to spoil Grace with intimate dates. Sometimes they were planned and sometimes he would turn up and surprise her, whisking her away for a secluded breakfast, lunch in the middle of the day or an early dinner in town. It was new territory for both of them, and Grace regularly reassured Steve that she was enjoying taking their time just as much as he was. She couldn't deny wanting to tear his clothes off sometimes, wanting to feel his firm body and smooth skin on hers, but she had no doubt he had the same urges, and they were both happy to wait for the right time.

On a cool morning run one morning he scooped her up and ran back with her, Grace squealing for him to put her down. They arrived to find Nat waiting.

"Get your bag and be in the jet in ten," she said. "Tony needs us. You too, Grace. Bring anything you think Tony might not have."

Grace ran to her room and then to her office, grabbing her field kit. As she was leaving she spotted Helen. "You're coming, right?"

"No. Tony wants me to stay here and finish up the new units. He thinks we might need them."

They settled in to the jet and it was only then that Grace noticed Barton was piloting.

"Someone has infiltrated Stark tower. They've taken Pepper, he hasn't told me what the demands are yet. Obviously the mission is getting Pepper back in one piece."

"It's Pepper, Steve. Do you understand that? They have Pepper. I'll give them whatever they want."

"Tony, if that technology gets out-"

"If she dies, it won't matter."

"Millions of others could die if you do this, Tony."

Nat, Clint, Grace and Rhodey could hear the argument from outside Tony's office. Nat was pacing. "Those two will just keep going around in circles, Clint. We need a plan."

"I thought he could track Pepper somehow, in case this exact scenario happened?" Rhodey asked.

"He can but they're jamming it or something. And he's not thinking straight. They knew threatening Pepper would bring Tony immediately to his knees."

"Nat," a voice said behind them. "Please don't be mad."

Nat turned slowly. Grace had never seen her surprised before, but she had seen the hurt hidden deep down that was now threatening to bubble over.

"If you've been here this whole time Bruce..."

"I haven't I promise. Just in and out a couple of times. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to... forget it. We have bigger problems, it can wait. Can you help?"

"Yeah, I just heard you talking about tracking Pepper. She doesn't just have one, she has a few. Her phone, watch, maybe some other jewellery from memory. I can try to boost the receiver on this end and see if we can get a general area."

"Do it." Grace could see Natasha's hands had balled in to fists and she forced them open.

Tony's office doors burst open suddenly. "Hydra have her. I don't know where. But we have 48 hours. Actually we have 47 to find them. After that I'm giving them what they want."

"If anyone has Fury or Coulson on speed dial now would be a good time to speak up." Bruce said.

"I don't have either of those," Grace said. "But I do have someone almost as good. Give me a few minutes."

She pulled out her phone and dialled, walking back out to the hallway. She frowned when she got a voice mailbox but immediately recognised the voice. She mentally crossed her fingers that Bobbi was still checking her messages.

"Hey, it's Grace. Can you call me when you get this please? I'm hoping you might be able to help with something."

On a whim she tried the number she had for Hunter but wasn't surprised when it was disconnected.

"Any luck?" Steve asked when she re entered the room. Grace shook her head.

"Not yet. How's it going?" She said quietly.

"We've narrowed it to a few hundred square miles." Bruce said. "Nice to meet you Grace," he said barely turning his head away from the screen.

"You too. If she gets back to me it still might help, I'm hoping she'll have some ideas," Steve, Barton and Rhodey turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I can't just stay here and do nothing. I have some old sights to check out, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Be careful."

"I will," he said with a subtle wink. "I'll take care of these guys too."

"Grace did you bring scrubs?" Nat asked.

"Ah, yeah, they're in my field kit. Why?"

"Those three never fail to get in to trouble. You might want to get changed."

"That's reassuring," she said, heading for the quarters Nat had pointed out earlier. Grace got the feeling she just wanted a moment alone with Bruce but she wasn't about to argue. She took her time, knowing they would contact her if she was needed.

When Grace returned the tension was palpable, and if she hadn't known they'd seen her she'd probably have turned back. "Well now you look like a doctor!" Nat said. Grace had changed in to maroon scrubs and brought the kit with her, stethoscope around her neck.

Tony strode through the doors. "Give me some news, Banner. Good news."

"I don't think they're jamming the signal. I think maybe they're holding her somewhere it just can't get through."

"Like underground?"

"Like underground in a bunker, yeah. With a lot of interference. The best signal is always her phone, which stops as soon as they left the tower, so it was deactivated. The watch one just gets weaker and weaker. They're in New York somewhere. I think that's the best we're going to get."

Tony slammed his hands down on the table. Grace could see he wasn't going to be a lot of help.  _And that's exactly why if you want to get to Tony, you do it through Pepper._

"What about Brooklyn? Too far?" Grace asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Nope, it's a possibility. What's in Brooklyn?"

Nat smiled. "You're thinking that's where Steve would have gone?"

"Maybe." Grace's phone rang in her hand. "Bobbi?"

"Yeah, can't talk long, what's up?"

"If Hydra were going to take a hostage and keep them somewhere in New York..."

"Christ Grace you're talking hundreds of possibilities and that's just the ones we know about."

"I know. Narrow it to underground, like a bunker or a sealed facility that would prevent a tracker sending a good signal."

"Stark tower?"

"Nope. That's where we are now. The SSR facility in Brooklyn. What happened to it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D gutted it and used it as a safe house. So it's a safe assumption Hydra has it now."

"Anything I need to know about it before they go in?"

"Yeah. Don't. There's only one way in and out of there now, it's perfect for an ambush. It was only ever used as a last resort for that reason."

"Noted. Still under the antique shop?"

She heard Bobbi sigh. "Must be one hell of a hostage. Yeah, you'll have to force your way in though."

"I know. Not me specifically, don't worry."

"Give me a call when you're done treating the casualties then, I want to hear all about it!"

"Will do. Thanks Bobbi."

"Did you get all of that?" Grace said to Natasha and Bruce as she stuffed the phone in her pocket.

"Let's go." Tony said. "We can call the others on the way."

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Steve, where are you?"

"In Brooklyn."

"I thought you would be. We think that's where she is, we're on our way. Don't do anything until we get there."

"Uhhh. OK."

"Just... don't do any more."

"This is why men shouldn't go in to missions unescorted." Nat said, rolling her eyes.

They arrived a few minutes later. Grace remembered the area well, she had always thought the antique shop was creepy but when she was young she had no idea what was beneath. Nat got out and handed Grace a Smith and Wesson M&P. "I assume you're familiar with these? Good. Stay here, protect Tony." Grace nodded. Tony started to protest and Nat handed her another pistol, Grace immediately recognised it as an I.C.E.R. "And keep him here. Understood?" Grace nodded again and Nat was gone.

"I'm not sitting here doing nothing. If you shoot me I'll fire you." He stood up and she pointed the I.C.E.R at him.

"No you won't."

Tony sat back down.

"I know you want to go in, guns blazing, and rescue her, Tony. But that's what they expect you to do. The only thing better than getting their hands on your tech would be getting you. They'll get her out." They heard gun fire and Tony stood up again, only sitting back down when Grace cocked the pistol at him.

Every second that ticked by felt like an hour, and every sound outside the truck made them jump. The comm in Grace's ear suddenly crackled to life. "All good, we're coming out hot. Be ready to go."

"Copy that. Tony: drive."

Tony got in to the driver's seat while Grace stayed in the back and Steve, Barton and Nat piled in, they were moving before the door had closed.

"Where's Pepper?"

"She's taking the scenic route with Rhodey." Barton said. "She's mostly unharmed."

"What the fuck do you mean mostly?" Tony yelled.

"I mean she isn't wounded, Tony. She has a few scratches and bruises. She's fine. Feisty as ever."

"That's my girl,"

"Anyone injured?"

"Nothing major I don't think."

Grace's attention was drawn to a growing pool of blood around Clint's left foot. Looking over his leg she could see an open wound just barely visible through the leather in his outer thigh. She opened her case and grabbed some padding, pressing it firmly over the wound.

"What are you doing?" He said, trying to pull away. Grace drew his attention to the blood on the floor. "Oh. Shit."

"Steve could you throw me a compression bandage please." He reached in and held one up. "Yep, that one. Clint, this is going to hurt."

"I think I can take it," he said. She put his hand on the dressing while she wound the bandage tight around his thigh. "Son of a bitch!" He said through gritted teeth. Steve gave him a look and then thought better of it.

"I did warn you. It has to be tight. We'll get it off as soon as we're back but I can't have you bleeding out in the truck."

Steve and Nat got Clint straight to Tony's small medical area.

"Do you need an extra set of hands?" Steve asked as he walked through the doors. Grace noticed he had changed back in to jeans and a shirt.

"Yeah that would be good. Get some gloves on, don't touch anything unless I tell you to and don't touch the business end of anything. Got it?"

"Is she this bossy in the bedroom, Steve?" Clint asked, eliciting a beetroot blush from both of them.

"That local kicked in yet, Barton?" Grace said, putting the tip of a needle into the skin next to the wound and smirking when he almost jumped off the table. "Obviously not."

"That was a bit cruel," Steve said behind her. "But appropriate."

"Should I get Sam in here and show him how to remove a bullet without destroying the flesh around it?" She asked, laying forceps and a suture kit on a tray. Once he was numb she had a good look and was relieved to find it was lodged fairly shallowly in his thigh, and easily teased the bullet out with the forceps.

"Over in that cabinet there's alcohol wipes and I need an adhesive dressing, a waterproof one. I think they're on the same shelf." Steve found them and brought them over, laying them on the tray while Grace finished suturing. She wiped it over and put the dressing on before removing her gloves and putting everything in the bin. Opening another cabinet, Grace returned and gave him a shot of antibiotics and handed him a prescription and a small bottle of tablets. "Just in case. Get this filled if it's painful and red or swollen. You can always call me if you're worried."

"Thanks Grace. Really." Clint got down and hugged her before he left and Grace went to the sink to wash her hands. She felt Steve behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I love watching you work."

"You're a good assistant. Have you considered a career in nursing?" Steve laughed.

"I'll leave that to the experts I think. And I don't know what it is but there's something about you in those scrubs."

"Well in that case you should see how I rock a pair of oversized pajamas!"

"Are you staying tonight or going back?"

"Tony has asked me to stay just in case so I think I will. You're staying?"

"I think we all are. There may be a shortage on beds though."

"Oh. Can we share or would that be weird? Everyone will assume anyway."

"I would actually like that." Steve smiled. "You can come and see my old quarters."

Once Grace had checked everyone else over, cleaning up scratches and putting some cuts back together, they ate takeaway Chinese in Tony's huge dining room. Grace sipped her beer while they talked. "Clint," she whispered. "Where's Nat?"

"Either tearing Banner's clothes off or tearing him a new one. Possibly both. She's pretty pissed. I'll keep an eye on her. So, you and Steve?"

"What about me and Steve?" She smirked.

"I'm happy for you guys. He's a good man."

"He really is. How's your leg?"

"It's fine actually. I don't think the local has worn off yet."

"No probably not, I gave you another shot before I finished. I can give you more tomorrow before you go if you like. See how painful it is tonight."

Hours later Grace and Steve finally dragged themselves to bed. Grace left on panties and a singlet, not realising until they arrived that she hadn't considered pajamas. She slid in to bed next to Steve, who was only wearing boxers. She was surprised to find it wasn't at all uncomfortable being in bed with him despite the fact they hadn't slept together yet, and she laid her head on his chest and cuddled in to him.

With Steve's strong arms around her, Grace listened to his slow, steady heartbeat beneath her ear, letting her fingertips trail lightly over his neck and shoulders. Steve ran his fingers gently over her spine and the back of her neck, stroked her hair, and played with her hand.

"I like this," he said softly, his voice deep and sleepy. "I think I could get used to this."

"Mmm. I could too." Grace craned her neck up to kiss his lips, and he reciprocated eagerly, mingling his tongue with hers and sucking on her lip. Grace's hand roamed down his neck and shoulder to his bare chest, lightly grazing a very erect nipple and making his breath catch. Encouraged, she continued letting her fingers wander over his warm smooth skin, over his firm muscles, over the sensitive spot near his collarbone and over his nipples. She suddenly realised there was an erection pressing in to her leg, and as hard as she tried to stop it, she dissolved in to fits of giggles as soon as their lips parted.  _Damn it woman, you're a doctor, not a giggly teenager!_

"What?" Steve had an amused look on his flushed face, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes that she might be laughing at him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise."  _Truth is I'm relieved to find that it works as normal._  "You just make me feel like a school girl again, I guess. I haven't made out with anyone like this since... I don't remember. High school I guess. It's really really nice. I'm sorry for laughing, I get the giggles at inappropriate times, I always have."

"It's ok, you have very cute giggles. I thought you might have been giggling because of, um, what's going on... down there."

Grace tried desperately to keep a straight face, she was actually surprised she managed to smile and not giggle. "OK that might have set me off. I mean it's not funny, it's just the first time it's happened when we've been-"

"Oh I assure you it isn't. It's just the first time you've felt it. Half the time it happens when I hear your voice!"

Grace smiled and kissed him again, and he pulled her in to him, pressing his body against hers. She moved down and kissed his neck before resting her head in the crook of his arm, her breath soft on his neck and shoulder. "Grace?"

"Hm?"

"I love that we can talk about this without either of us feeling pressured. And I love that we can lay like this without it being awkward. I love having you in my arms, feeling your smooth skin on mine, the way you snuggle in to me."

"Me too. I feel so safe and warm in your arms, hearing your heart beat."

"I love you, Grace." She froze for a moment, the magnitude of his words hitting her like a sledge hammer. Was that what she was feeling? The tightness in her chest, the feeling of content when she lay with him, the way he was always on her mind. She had never been in love. Lust, yes. She was familiar with lust. But not love.

Steve pulled away so he could look in to her eyes. "Don't feel like you have to say anything. You don't. That kind of just fell out, but I meant it." He kissed her and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and stroking her thumb with his. "Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

"Not really. Bobbi said she'd like to catch up, I didn't realise until tonight she is in New York. I thought I'd wait and see what everyone else is doing. Why?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to spend an extra night here. Not here, somewhere more private. Just us."

"Sounds lovely."

"How do you feel about motorcycles?"

"Uh, ok, I guess?"

"We could take mine back with us, if you'd be ok on it for 3 hours or so."

"With you? Yeah I think I could cope with that."

Grace yawned and Steve rolled on to his back, pulling her with him so her top half was draped across his chest. She was dwarfed by his broad upper body and he held her tight to him, lulling her to sleep with his even breath, steady heartbeat, and rhythmic stroking on her back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Grace woke to the sun filtering in through the sheer silver curtains, casting golden streaks across the room. She guessed it was around 5:30am. She could feel Steve breathing on her neck, his warm body pressed in to her back and his arm tight around her waist. She had never before slept next to a man without anything sexual, much less one she was in a relationship with. But then she had never had a relationship like this one, and she had never met a man like Steve. Every night until last night it had been getting harder to say goodnight and leave him. She missed him when he wasn't with her, and she had butterflies in her stomach when he was. And she knew something she hadn't known until now - she slept better in his arms than ever before. She turned over in his arms and he rolled on to his back without waking. Grace propped herself up on one elbow and looked over his face, his soft blond hair, his full pink lips. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair, and was overcome with emotion, tears welling in her eyes. As she swiped them away she felt Steve's blue eyes staring up at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said sleepily.

Grace leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her in. He suddenly put his hand flat on her chest, pushing her gently up. She frowned at him as he wiped one of her tears from his cheek, and then slumped down on to his chest. "Grace, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Has something upset you?"

"No, I'm not sad. I think they're happy tears." Grace laughed.

She lifted her head to look at him and he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well what's making you happy enough to cry?"

"You." She took a deep breath and steadied herself with a hand on his chest. "Steve, I've never felt like this before. And I've never been in love, or been loved like you do. But I think... no, I know... I love you." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, and Steve flipped her on to her back, leaning down to kiss her mouth with an urgency she hadn't felt before. He had one hand behind her neck, pulling her up to his mouth, and the other wandered slowly and carefully down her side to the strip of bare skin around her middle. His fingertips gave her goosebumps and she squirmed under him, the slightest trace of a strangled moan escaping in to his mouth despite her best efforts to withhold it.

Hours later Grace sat in a cafe with Bobbi Morse, another former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She had been Grace's supervising officer when she first started training.

"So I hear you've landed yourself a superhero," Bobbi said with a smirk.

"Something like that. I've certainly landed myself an amazing man."

"You're in love with him aren't you,"

"Yes," Grace said softly. "God, Bobbi you have no idea. He just makes me see stars."

"I'll bet." There was that smirk again. Grace frowned at her and sipped her coffee. "Wait, what's that look?"

"What look?"

"I don't know. You have 'something' face going on. Anyway. So how is it working for Tony?"

"It's like having all the toys from S.H.I.E.L.D., only more and better, without the secrets. Pretty cool actually. Mixed in with days like yesterday where I get to put on my scrubs and remove bullets from flesh. That was pretty awesome, too."

"I can't believe you got in and out without getting yourselves killed."

"Me either, especially when the three of them went straight in without backup. How's Hunter? Are we on again now or off?"

"I don't think there's any definition between the two anymore. We are always on and off at the same time. I love him, he hates me, we swap." She shrugged.

"You two are Schrodinger's relationship,"

Bobbi laughed. "I like that, I'll have to tell him that one! I honestly don't think it will ever change, Grace. I don't know if I'm ok with it, but I think that's how it is."

"I kind of hope it does. You two are so pretty together. When you're not trying to kill one another."

"Thanks, I think. Can I tell you something?" Grace nodded. "I honestly would never have picked you and Steve. Knowing how you were, I mean your attitude to..."

"Agent Morse are you saying I have loose morals?"

"No, but you never wanted serious. And he is the very definition of serious."

"Maybe I changed my mind. I never felt anything before, it was always just fun. This is different I guess."

"That's what that face is. You love him."

Grace tried to hide her blush with her coffee cup while she took a long mouthful. "Grace, you light up like a god damn Christmas tree when you talk about him."

"I do worry about it though. How I was before, if it's going to come back to haunt me. I don't want to lie to him, but I would be mortified if he knew. Especially after Luci."

"I doubt he thinks you were some pure little angel, Grace. You're a grown woman, and this isn't the forties. He knows that."

"Yeah. Anyway. Any word on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"At the moment we're a force of just over twenty, we move every three days and don't know where we're going until we get there. So not this week, no. You interested? Coulson would love to have you."

Grace chuckled. "No thank you. I like actually having a life."

"You've changed, Adamson."

When Grace returned at lunch time Steve, Nat, Tony, Clint, Rhodey and Bruce were sitting in the lounge chatting. She sat down next to Steve and he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you guys coming back with us?" Rhodey asked Steve.

"No, we'll be back tomorrow. We'll take the bike back."

"Oooooohhhhh." Clint and Natasha said together, dissolving in to laughter.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Where are we staying tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear.

There was a tone in his voice, something Grace hadn't heard before. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it gave her goosebumps.

 


	12. Chapter 12

When the others had left Steve took Grace across town to their hotel. It was beautifully decorated in heritage style, and it didn't escape her notice that most of the period features were from the 30s and 40s. As she was taking it all in, Steve put his arms around her waist.

"I made dinner reservations not far from here. Did you bring enough clothes?"

"I went and bought a dress before I came back to Stark tower. I had an inkling I'd need one."

"Perfect. Can you dance in it?"

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"I can if it's slow," he winked. "I want tonight to be special. I don't know how often we're going to be properly alone. I never expected to feel this way about you, Grace. And the more I get to know you, the more there is to love about you. I've watched you work with Dr Cho before, sometimes when you didn't know I was there. And you get this twinkle in your eye when you're learning something new, when you see something you didn't know was possible. I thought that was the most astounding thing. But then yesterday, seeing you work, when it's just you and you're in charge. The way you stay calm when there's a man with blood pouring out of his leg, and you're patching him up in the back of a truck. I saw field medics before and I always thought they were amazing."

"The ones you saw were amazing. Those guys were crazy, the conditions they had to work under. I work under absolute privilege not having to worry about running out of anything or having to improvise."

"And you enjoy it. I can tell."

"I do. It's what I've always been good at. Learning from Dr Cho is just brilliant, the way she thinks, I'm just in awe. But I think my talent will always lie in patching people up. Which at least will keep me out in the field. When I met up with Bobbi today she asked if I'd come back, as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They're trying to regroup."

"And?"

"No. I won't say never, but right now, when they're moving around every few days, uncontactable... no."

"Would it be selfish of me to be happy you're sticking around for a while?"

"Steve I don't think you're capable of selfish. It would be incredibly sweet."

He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should get dressed."

Once again Grace was only a little surprised when he took her to an old style jazz club for dinner. Conveniently when they had finished their main course the music turned slow, and Steve took Grace's hand and led her to the floor. He put a hand on the small of her back and the other wrapped around her hand, and Grace toyed with the collar of his shirt with her fingers. As he moved her smoothly to the music she looked up in to his blue eyes, in awe of the way he looked at her with such adoration. She smiled up at him, kissed his lips and brought their hands up to rest just below his shoulder. Steve's large hands dwarfed Grace's, engulfed them in his own warm, soft, bare skin. Their fingers laced together, separated, entwined, thumbs rubbing over knuckles and palms and wrists.

Steve bent his head down. "Have I told you how beautiful you are? In that dress, and always?"

"Yes," Grace giggled. "About twenty times." She had chosen a jade coloured satin wrap dress, it fell smooth over her hips down to her knees. The short sleeves fell softly over her shoulders, and her hair was pinned back loosely.

"It's true," he whispered. She wrapped her fingers around his again and put her head against his chest, listening to his breath while he swayed her gently.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand in comfortable quiet. Back in their room Grace stood at the window, gazing out at the view of the beautiful city at night. Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head, and then behind her ear and the back of her neck, stirring something deep inside her. She turned in his arms and kissed his mouth, trailing her fingers as light as a feather over his throat and under his collar on the back of his neck. She wondered if she had imagined the groan from his throat. She moved her fingers slowly and deliberately to the buttons on his shirt, teasing the deep burgundy fabric around the first one and revealing a little more of his chest for her fingertips to explore. Her lips left his and kissed a trail down over his chin, his jaw, throat, and down the middle of his chest, following her hands as they released the rest of his buttons and untucked his shirt. She eased the shirt off his broad shoulders and down his arms, tossing it over the chair.

Steve's hands ran firmly down her sides from her breasts to her hips, tugging on the tie holding her dress closed until it came loose, revealing her pale blue lace underwear. He slipped his hands under the satin fabric and around her waist, settling on the bare skin of her back and making her shiver. Grace turned and walked to the bed, pulling down the cover and shrugging off her dress and shoes. She sat on the bed with her legs folded under her and Steve kneeled in front of her. She reached out and put a hand on his neck, looking intently in to his blue eyes. He stroked her cheek softly and she nuzzled in to his palm. Steve leaned forward, stalking over her and laying her back on to the pillows. His mouth found hers, his tongue eagerly exploring, probing her lips apart and sucking her tongue gently. Grace ran her hands over his chest, her fingertips individually flicking lightly over his nipples. Pulling away for a moment, his head came to rest on her forehead.

"Grace," he said, his voice deep and husky.


	13. Chapter 13

"Grace," he said, his voice deep and husky.

"I'm yours, Steve. All yours." She took his hand. "Put your hands on me." She whispered. Grace wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way, but something had definitely changed in him, and he had ignited something in her. He gently trailed his hand down to her breast, caressing it through her bra, and she arched herself in to his hand. Not for the first time she was amazed how someone with such strength could be so gentle, and touch so lightly. He brought his lips to her throat, kissing over her neck and shoulder, down between her breasts to her soft abdomen and navel, and Grace squirmed under him. She reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped her bra and Steve carefully slid one strap off her shoulder and down her arm, tracing a spiral around her flesh and hardened nipple with his finger. He did the same on the other side, removing her bra completely and exposing her firm breasts and erect nipples to the cool night air. This time he put his mouth over her nipple and licked her, sucking it in to his mouth. Until now Grace had managed to stay relatively quiet, but a moan escaped from somewhere deep in her throat and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She reached down to unbuckle his belt but before she could go further he stopped her with his hand.

"Not yet. I want to explore you first." His words sent a shudder through her body, and she whimpered when his lips went back to her other nipple, tasting and sucking, licking and biting so gently. He let his tongue trail down and slipped his fingers in to the waistband of her panties, sliding them slowly down her legs and off her feet. Grace felt completely exposed as he sat back on his heels and drank her in with his eyes. She put a hand over her stomach, as though it might bring her a shred of modestly. "You are so beautiful, Grace. So beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow and much more gentle than she was expecting. As his tongue entered her mouth his hand moved down over her abdomen and between her legs. She parted her thighs just slightly and he moved two fingers between her soft wet folds, moaning in to her mouth at the feel of her warmth. He explored with the expertise of much more experience than he had, and the wonder of a young man finding a woman for the first time. Slowly he slid one long finger inside her, feeling her wet arousal on his hand and the way she writhed under him, craving the friction as he moved it and out.

He now allowed her to slide his pants down and kicked them off on to the floor, his erection freed. Grace sighed as she finally stroked his shaft with her hand, he was larger than she had imagined and already full and hard. "Oh god," he whispered in her ear as she stroked him gently, her fingertips grazing over his balls. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily, urgently, gripping a little harder when he slipped another finger inside her and found her gspot easily. Spurred on by her moans and movements he stroked a little faster and harder and she grazed her teeth over his tongue. He pulled his lips away and kissed down to her nipple and Grace could feel her climax approaching, knowing exactly where he was going with his beautiful soft mouth.

"Ah... Steve... oh god!" She writhed under him as his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple. She tightened around his fingers, bucking under him and crying out as she came.

He withdrew his fingers slowly and gazed down at her in awe, a smile spreading over his face. She leaned up and kissed his mouth, pulling on his hips so he was on top of her, his erection between her legs. He looked in to her eyes and she could see a slight frown crinkle his forehead.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "If you're not sure..."

"No no. I'm sure." He smiled. "Do I need a, um, do I need to put a-"

"No. We're good. Taken care of." He kissed her cheek, and down her throat. "Steve. Make love to me."

She didn't need to tell him twice, she positioned him at her entrance and he slid slowly inside her, giving her a little at a time to get used to his size. When he was buried inside her he paused for a moment and looked down at her before withdrawing and thrusting slowly in to her.

"Oh god you feel amazing," he said when he thrust deep inside her, making her arch her back to meet him. After a few minutes she took hold of his hips and he quickened the pace, still holding back from thrusting hard in to her but giving her his entire length. Grace could feel tension pooling in her stomach again, and she brought her mouth to his chest, kissing and licking and grazing her teeth over his smooth skin, tasting the salty sweat beading on him. His thrusts became ragged and she sucked a nipple in to her mouth.

"Oh, Grace! Oh, god!" With one last hard thrust she felt his seed spill deep inside her and it was her own undoing, she shattered and spasmed around him, milking him and covering him in her juices.

He softened slowly inside her while kissing her tenderly. Steve lay down on top of her, keeping his weight on his arms and nuzzling in to her neck as he slid out of her. Grace blinked hard, trying to fight back the tears welling behind her eyes and hoping he wouldn't notice. When he pulled back and looked at her face she saw his eyes were glistening, and her own tears spilled out the sides of her eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Happy tears?"

"Overwhelmed with feelings tears. Overwhelmed with love." He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her. Grace snuggled in to his chest, drinking in his scent and feeling the slick of sweat between them. Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead and she sighed sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

When Grace woke up she realised Steve wasn't there. She groaned a little as she rolled over and pushed up on to her elbows, and she saw him looking out the tall windows at the sun rising over the city.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said without turning around. "I thought if I watched you sleep any longer I'd wake you."

"I wouldn't mind if you woke me."

"OK I didn't think I could keep my hands off you."

"Well then get back here and get your hands on me!"

He turned and gave her a devilish smile she hadn't seen before, jumping on to the bed and crawling back up to her. Grace squealed as he planted wet kisses all over her stomach, pinning her to the bed while he tickled her sensitive skin with his tongue.

"Argh that's not what I meant! Stop stop stop!" She looked down at him, barely believing what she was seeing. Steve's playful side didn't come out often, but for the fleeting moments that it did it was like being around a teenager, and it made Grace feel the same.

"That's not what you wanted? Miss Grace, it's not my hands you want at all is it? Or my lips? It's something else..."

"Yes," she said seductively. "But I want your hands and your lips too."

"And my feet?"

Grace's eyes widened. "Your feet?"

"Isn't that the other thing? No? What do you want, Grace?"

_Christ, yesterday you were a virgin and today you're going to make me beg for it? Two can play this game, Steven._

"I want you on your back."

Steve's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but giggle. He took off his robe and lay down next to her and she straddled his thighs. His eyes grew wide and she noticed his erection growing under her. Grace leaned down and kissed his lips passionately, kissing a trail down his neck and chest and rubbing herself over him lightly, making him groan. She bent and sucked a nipple in to her mouth, grazing it with her teeth and circling with her tongue, and then lowered herself on to his shaft. Steve gasped as she took in his whole length in one smooth slow movement and before she moved her hips she leaned down on to him and kissed his mouth. Sucking his tongue in to meet hers, she moved her hips slowly back and forth, moving along his length in long fluid thrusts.

Grace sat upright and pulled Steve up to her so he was pressed against her and he bent his head to suck her nipple and breast, making her grind down on to him eagerly. Her head fell back, exposing her neck and throat, and Steve ran his tongue over her salty smooth skin while she thrust her hips back and forth, bringing him closer with every moment. She quickened her pace and Steve put his arms around her, grabbing her hips and butt and pulling her down on to him. When he kissed her mouth and bit gently on her tongue she could feel her climax approaching and began to thrust harder, wanting to feel him deep inside. Steve snaked a hand down between them and put pressure on her swollen bud with his finger and she came apart around his cock, her walls tightening around him and soaking him in her wetness. Two more thrusts and he came hard inside her, spasming and filling her with his seed and moaning in to her ear. She kissed him deeply while he softened inside her and she caught her breath. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, kissing it lightly.

"Fuck," he said quietly under his breath.

"Language, Rogers." She giggled softly.

"I think I've worked out why people swear. No other word is appropriate right now. You are a goddess, Grace." He punctuated his last words with kisses on her neck, making her shudder. "I could do that every day. Can we? Do it everyday?"

Grace laughed. "Yep. More than once if you're lucky." She lay down on the bed next to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Oh my... really?"

Grace groaned. "I've awakened a monster."


	15. Chapter 15

Grace's hair flapped around her face, spilling out from under her helmet as they flew along the highway. She had a tight hold on Steve's waist but wasn't digging into his sides so much now that she was used to the bike. Everything seemed to move so much faster, with the wind rushing past them and roaring in her ears, even though they were really just cruising at the speed limit.

When they arrived back at HQ Natasha met them at the doors. "You love birds took your time," she smiled for a moment but her expression turned serious when she looked to Steve. "We have a situation we need to discuss. Actually we have two." Steve kissed Grace quickly before heading off with Nat. Grace took their bags to her room and went straight to her office, only stopping in the kitchen for coffee, where she found Sam.

"Hey. You just got back?"

"Yeah, we did. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but Thor is here and that's never a good sign. And Tony's been barking orders all morning. Something's up and it's going to get more hectic when I tell Steve we have another lead on Bu- something else."

"You're going to be the new spread-very-thin Avengers." Grace said.

"Yeah. We might have to bring in some former agents as backup."

"Keep that thought under your hat, Sam."

In her office, Grace went looking for the kit she had taken to New York to unpack and restock. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Steve appeared in the doorway.

"For someone with such presence you are surprisingly stealthy. Is everything OK?"

"No, it isn't." He gently closed the door and sat down on Grace's exam table. "Thor has been, well, banished. From Asgard. But he's not supposed to be here, either. Which probably means Loki will come looking for him."

"Where is he supposed to be?"

"Uh, Jotunheim?"

"Right, ok." Grace smiled. She had some recollection of the realms from her S.H.I.E.L.D. days and that wasn't a particularly hospitable one, especially for Thor.

"It gets worse. Hydra have made more threats against Tony and Pepper... and the rest of us. And of course Tony's response was 'bring it on'." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Have you spoken to Sam?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"He was looking for you. He has a new lead."

"Grace, this might mean we'll be apart for a while."

"I know. Do what you have to do, just come back in one piece."

"I won't leave without a proper goodbye this time." He kissed her quickly and went to find Sam while Grace went to find Helen.

"Grace, I hear you had a lovely time in New York," Helen said. Grace blushed and nodded.

"So, what's happening?"

"I have four of five units operating now just in case. I don't know what's coming but I think you're best in the field where you can do what we discussed. Prepare a few field kits and your own go-bag, you'll need to be ready to fly at a moment's notice."

Grace nodded again, the seriousness of their situation sinking in. An announcement blared over the comm calling everyone to the conference room.

"We need to talk straight after this," Steve said into Grace's ear, putting his hand around hers as he caught up with her.

Grace frowned.

"I need to tell you who we've been looking for. It's important."

"OK. It's bad, isn't it?"

"One at a time, no. All things at once, yeah it could be." Grace could see the concern etched into his brow and forehead, despite the smile he gave her.

They entered the conference room and Steve went to the front, standing with Tony. Thor, Wanda, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Barton, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce were seated at the front and everyone else found seats behind them, Grace sitting with Helen and Craig.

"So. We have a situation with the potential to turn ugly real quick. Hydra are building momentum and have a lot more force than we realised. With no more S.H.I.E.L.D., we're it. We also have a situation with Asgard. Loki has taken the throne and hidden or killed Odin. I wouldn't normally give this a second thought, except that he's banished Thor, and Thor has come here for help. We don't want a repeat of New York, we all know what Loki is capable of. And then there's the other... thing," he shot a disapproving look at Steve. "We are yet to come to an agreement on that but when we do I'll let you know. For now, know that Hydra has a weapon. A good one. He needs to be somehow dealt with, and he isn't to be taken lightly."

Grace could see the sadness on Steve's face. All this time she had assumed that whoever they were looking for was under Hydra control against their will, but now she wasn't so sure.

"For right now, I'm going to discuss with Thor what we can do to deal with Loki, or at least contain him in Asgard. Captain Rogers is going to brief the rest of you on the plan for Hydra."

Thor and Tony departed, leaving Steve with the floor. "OK, Hydra obviously know where Stark tower is, but we don't believe they know about this facility. It's safe to assume they'll find it eventually but for now, this is the only advantage we have. We're going to need people, and Grace, Natasha, Barton, I'm going to need your help with this. We need S.H.I.E.L.D agents we can trust, and their intel. I'm gathering intel now on the individual we spoke about and will brief everyone as soon as we have a decision. We are going to take the fight to them, we're going to be smart about it but we're going to show them that we won't be bullied into giving over Tony's work. That's what they want, and they're willing to wage war to get it. Pepper will be moved to a safe location until further notice, they already know she is Tony's top weakness."

Tony opened the door and motioned to Grace. "Sorry Steve, I need Grace for a moment." She went to the door and closed it quietly behind her. "Out on the lawn there is a chopper all fitted out for medevac. With a pilot. Stock it with whatever we'll need, just in case. It will be your base until this is over. You keep them alive and get them back here to Helen."

"Wow," was all Grace could manage. "Thank you."

"You need to keep your feelings out of this. And it's going to be hard. The guy we're talking about, Steve knows him. And he knows Steve, knows his weaknesses. He IS one of Steve's weaknesses." Grace's stomach dropped.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Grace was inside the medevac when Steve poked his head in. "Wow. You going to fly it too?"

"No," she said quietly. "Impressive though, huh?"

"Yeah. Grace, can we talk?"

"Can you give me another few minutes? I'm just taking note of what's here so I know what I need to grab. In case we have to get out of here today."

"Sure. I'll be in my quarters when you're ready."

Grace finished up, dropped the list on her desk and made her way to Steve's quarters, knocking softly on the door, opening it when Steve called out it was unlocked.

He was sitting on the bed and she sat next to him. He took her hand and wrapped his long fingers around it, dwarfing her palm. Grace heard him draw a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

Steve told her the story of Bucky, how close they had been, what had happened to him. And then about his return as the Winter Soldier, how they had met again and the injuries he had been left with. Grace listened intently, trying to absorb and process what he was telling her.

"I know it's a lot, and I don't expect you to understand. I can help him, Grace. What they did to him, I'm part responsible."

"Steve-"

"He was always there for me. Always. I'm not giving up on him."

"OK."

"What?"

"OK. I understand."

"Really?"

"Well, no. I don't. But I do trust you and I trust your judgement."

"Grace, you need to be careful. Really careful. Put yourself first, and stay safe. Promise me. I'd like to think he wouldn't go after you, but the truth is that he might. He's been brainwashed and he's unpredictable. I want you to be armed and protected."

"OK."

"Are you just saying you understand because you can't make sense of it all right now?"

"OK." Grace smiled playfully. "Probably a little, yes. But I do understand. I'm still in the 'I love you and oh look your lips are moving did you say something important?' haze."

Grace's phone buzzed in her pocket. "I'm sorry, this is important, just give me a minute?" Steve nodded.

"Hey Bobbi."

"Something's going down, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"OK I have a few agents here, ones we trust. We'll meet you at HQ."

"You rock. See you soon." She held a finger up to Steve while she contacted Tony. "Bobbi is on her way with a few agents, Tony. I'm not sure who but they're people she trusts and that's good enough for me." Grace turned back to Steve.

"Grace, if anything happens..."

"Then it happens. I signed up for this, voluntarily. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Don't you let me get in the way of what you do best, Steve Rogers. That will get you killed."

"I won't if you won't." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he quickly deepened it by pulling her in and sucking on her lip and tongue.

"Tomorrow we will hit what we believe are two main Hydra cells simultaneously," Steve said, addressing everyone in the conference room which now included Bobbi, Hunter, May, Hill, Coulson, Skye, Mack and Simmons. "I'll lead one team, Tony will take the other. Coulson will be piloting the medevac, May will take one jet and Banner the other. Pepper is safe, she's being guarded at a safe house. This isn't going to be pretty, but we can't risk them getting their hands on Tony's work, and we can't win this by being reactive. We have to take the fight to them. Get some rest, breakfast is at 6am, be ready to go. Any questions. Hunter?"

Grace grinned when she saw Bobbi trying to silence him. "Are we going to talk about this Winter Soldier guy?"

Steve cleared his throat and looked down, Grace couldn't help but notice the burning stare he was getting from Tony. "It would be preferable to bring him in willingly, or at least in one piece. He is a good man and a good soldier but he is under Hydra's control and we need him stopped, so, take him unharmed if possible but use force if it's necessary. The intel we have suggests he is in Germany which is where my team is headed. Anyone else?"

"Get some rest, guys. You're going to need it."

Grace made for her quarters as everyone dispersed, until she heard Steve calling her. He caught up to her and took her hand. "You OK?"  
"Yeah, of course. I just thought you'd be busy."

"I'm all ready to go I think, don't expect to get much sleep though."

"Me either. I'm packed and ready, chopper is ready, and I'm all yours."

"Well that's good, because I'm all yours," he winked. "You understand why we're not in the same team, right?"

"Of course. I don't like it, especially since we won't have contact until it's over. But I understand the tactical reasoning."

"Your room or mine then?"

"Captain Rogers!" Grace laughed, feigning offence. "Mine if that's ok with you? You can function without a lot of sleep but I can't."

Steve swept Grace into his arms and carried her squealing down the corridor, putting her down gently on the bed. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers, kissing her softly but passionately and searching for her tongue. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair next to the bed, doing the same with Grace's and making quick work of her pants and shoes as well as his own.

Grace couldn't hide a giggle when he lay down on top of her naked. She was down to her underwear, and she tapped her watch. "What?" he asked.

"Clothed to naked in less than a minute from entering my room. That's got to be some sort of record."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Are you kidding? I like eager Steve!" she pulled his mouth back to hers and reached under her back with her other hand to unclasp her bra so he could slide it off her shoulders and massage her breasts gently. He ran his tongue down her throat to her nipple and sucked gently, making Grace squirm beneath him and trail her fingernails down his back. His other hand moved to her underwear, pushing them down her thighs easily and letting Grace kick them off while he parted her thighs, exploring her already wet folds.

Grace reached down to stroke his shaft, finding it already erect. Steve rolled back on to his side so they were face to face and wrapped Grace's leg over his waist, giving him unhindered access to her centre. He slid two fingers inside and she mewled softly, kissing his neck. After a few minutes she tugged on his hips, pulling them toward her and guiding his tip to her. He slipped slowly inside her, letting her feel every vein, every little ridge, every tiny movement as she took his whole length. Grace moaned along with him, he filled and stretched her and she was already close to orgasm when he began to thrust steadily in to her.

Grace bent her head and sucked gently on his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulder and butt, and she heard him groan in to her hair. Holding himself deep inside her, he stilled for a moment and took her chin in his strong fingers, tilting her face up to his and kissing her deeply. "I want to see you. I want to see your face, your eyes." She nodded gently and held his gaze while he thrust steadily in and out, and he put his hand between them, rubbing his fingertips over her clit.

"God, Steve. I'm really close." she breathed, her eyes darkened and her lips parted, panting with each thrust.

"Well then let go my beautiful girl. I want to see you, and feel you, and hear you." he whispered. His next few thrusts were hard and ragged, each one expertly hitting her g spot and she came hard, contracting around him and bringing on his own release. She cried out his name, and closed her mouth over his, claiming and sucking his tongue and lip while he softened inside her and calmed her with slow, tender strokes.

"I love you." she said sleepily, her head nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Grace. Sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you as soon as it's light."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Grace had already found there was no better way to get a good night's sleep than in Steve's arms. She woke some hours later, in the dark, and couldn't find his warm strong body next to her. After a few minutes tossing and turning she got up and went looking, finding him outside looking up at the stars. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he said when she cuddled into his chest, but nonetheless he put his arms around her and squeezed her in tight.

"Do you really think anyone is sleeping tonight? There's something... I can't put my finger on it. Something in the air. In the atmosphere."

"In your spidey-sense?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Intuition, maybe. It's going to be bad. I haven't felt this kind of foreboding before."

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply and smelling the coconut scent of her hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me again."

"I will if you will."

"Deal. Come on, I'm taking you back to bed. You can get an extra hour or two before we have to be up."

The next time she woke up Grace was relieved to find Steve's arms still around her. She looked at her watch, it was almost 5am and she groaned at the idea of getting out the the warm bed and leaving the warm man next to her. "Good morning gorgeous," he said into her neck, giving her goosebumps.

"Good morning my superhero. Ready to save the world again?"

Steve laughed. "Always. I'm going to go and get ready and I'll come back for you, ok?"

"Mmm, OK,"

The dining area was abuzz when they walked in hand in hand, everyone eating and talking animatedly. Nervous energy mixed with excitement and Grace could almost feel the electricity in the air.

After everyone had eaten, they waited on the lawn and Steve stood before them. There was something about him all suited up in soldier mode that made Grace so proud to be his, it was almost enough to outweigh the fear that he wouldn't come back. He waited for silence before addressing them.

"We know why we're here, we know what to do. Stick together, look out for your mates. The men and women around you are those that we trust, who are with us to show Hydra we will not be threatened and bullied anymore. These bitches have been at it since I was born," he smiled just enough to curl one side of his mouth. "We're all that's left to stop it." He paused for a moment while Tony said something into his ear and nodded acknowledgement. "May, Skye, Simmons, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Hill, Thor: you're with me. Vision, Barton, Nat, Bruce, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack: with Tony. Grace and Coulson will be in the medevac and will also assist Tony. Any questions? Good. Stay on comms, and be careful. Let's go."

Steve strode across the lawn with Grace, squeezing her hand tight in his. "I love you. You come back to me in one piece, ok? And bring Bucky."

"Yes ma'am. I love you, Grace. Keep safe. I'll see you very soon." He put his arms around her and unexpectedly kissed her deeply, mingling his tongue with hers and mashing their mouths together as though it might be their last chance. Finally letting go of her hand, he walked purposefully over to the waiting quinjet and got in with the others, while Grace stepped up in to the front of the chopper, buckling herself in and putting her earpiece in so she could talk to Coulson. It was only then she noticed him staring at her, mouth agape.

"You ok there Phil?"

"I... I think I'm jealous. You're dating Captain America!"

"Yep."

She could feel him still staring.

"Coulson? Are we going?"

"I always thought he'd be single forever. I'm almost shedding a tear."

Grace rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Do I need to pilot this thing or are you done with the fangirling?"

Coulson chuckled quietly to himself while he started the rotors. "I'm happy for you guys. I think you're a good fit. And you seem to have found a nice little niche with Tony and the Avengers. I'm really glad."

"I'm not coming back, Phil."

"I know, Bobbi told me. Offer's always there if you change your mind."

"No thanks. I'm a better doctor than I ever was an agent."

"So I hear you met Loki?" He said with a pained grin.

* * *

 

"Cap," Maria said. "He's not here. We've cleared the whole building."

"Maybe he got away?" Simmons said.

"He couldn't. I mean he could, but not without you or Wanda or someone seeing him. We had all the exits covered and we took out every else. He was never here."

"Steve, if he was never here, he has to be-" Sam cut off.

"The Triskelion. Get on to Tony. Now."

"Steve. You're bleeding."

He put his hand to his cheekbone, remembering being hit there with the butt of a shotgun at some stage. It came away dripping with fresh red blood. "It's fine."

"That's not what I was talking about. Your shoulder."

Steve looked down at his left shoulder. There was a small almost invisible hole in the fabric and he could see blood pooling underneath. "Seriously when did that happen? I'll be fine. We're heading back anyway."

* * *

 

"Thor!" Grace said when he arrived at the Triskelion alone. "is everything OK?"

"Yes. But he's not there. I could get here faster so I came alone. The rest of the cell have been dealt with."

"No injuries?"

"St- No. Scrapes and bruises, nothing serious," he lied. "They'll be arriving shortly and you'll have a chance to check them all over."

Grace sighed a little with relief, and then noticed Thor looking around warily. "What's wrong?"

"I should not have come here alone. Something is... off."

There was a blinding flash of green light and before Grace even opened her eyes she knew what was coming.  _Loki._

"You're supposed to be serving out your punishment with my people, Thor. Not helping these mortal idiots. Now come back with me like a good little Avenger and no one will get hurt." Grace inched back toward the chopper, she was carrying an M&P and an I.C.E.R but she knew they wouldn't hold Loki off for long. In the distance she heard the jet land, on the opposite side of the complex. Perhaps best to just stand still and hope he doesn't see me, then.  _Just stall, Thor._

"Loki, we can work this out. We can rule Asgard together. It's what father would want."

"Father, really? Your father isn't my father, Thor. And he wanted only to see you on the throne and keep me away from it."

"Then we can prove him wrong, show him you can be an ethical and compassionate leader and let me come home."

"I can not go back on my decision now, Thor. It would make me look weak to my people."

"Your people? The ones who want me back? Let me stay here then."

"Ah, with your beloved Jane Foster. Wouldn't that just be the happy ending you always wanted? Little baby Thors running around, you can forget all about Asgard. No. You will suffer."

Grace heard a crash behind them and looked up. Loki had his back to the tallest building, the one that was damaged by the helicarrier. High up she could see a group of people, making out what she guessed were Hydra agents, and Steve, and a few of her own agents. Through her earpiece she could hear the chatter and knew that Bucky was at the back of the building, with Sam, Tony and Rhodey and four or five others. As Thor and Loki continued their bickering, there was a crash and breaking glass, and by the time Grace looked up it was too late, not that she could have done anything. Steve had fallen and landed with a sickening crunch on the concrete rubble below.

Grace started to run, and was out of nowhere lifted off her feet and slammed back down to the ground on her back. Loki picked her up by the throat, and pulled her back against him, wrapping his arm around her throat so hard that she could feel his god-like strength. She knew he was barely exerting himself, that he could literally crush her throat and snap her neck in one movement of his forearm. She could see some of the others milling around Steve, grateful that one of them was Simmons. They hoisted him up and carried him back toward the chopper but Grace couldn't tell if there were any signs of life. She refused to give Loki the satisfaction of wailing, biting her tongue instead until the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

"Here he comes, pet. Coming to save you. Oh wait, he's on the wrong side, isn't he? I like this one, I'd actually like to take both of you back to Asgard. Perhaps you could provide some entertainment when he isn't being utilised as a killing machine." For the first time Grace saw Bucky marching ominously toward Loki. She had no idea if he was familiar with Loki, but she wasn't keen on being between them if one attacked the other.

"Let her go, monster."

Loki feigned looking around. "Me? Monster? I'm not the one with the robotic parts and the synthetic serum in my veins. What do you want with this one?"

Bucky had removed his mask and through the blood covering his face Grace could see his clear eyes. They regarded her not as someone who wanted to kill, but as someone who was suffering and wanted it over. She had made a promise to Steve and she intended to keep it, she shook her head at Bucky but he kept coming.

"I said, let her go."

"Um, no. You're welcome to join us, though."

Bucky suddenly charged at them and everything seemed to slow down. Grace tried to yell, to stop him, but Loki tightened his arm around her and her oxygen was cut off. He crashed in to both of them, tackling Loki to the ground and taking Grace with them. Finally released, the world spun as she tried to fill her lungs. She saw Bucky coming, thinking he meant to harm her, but he picked her up and threw her as far as he could. Grace landed with a hard thud, the air forced from her lungs again and everything inside her torso compressing, her limbs contorting painfully to breaking point, and her head slamming into the dirt. She raised her head just in time to see Loki's staff come down onto Bucky, piercing through his chest. There was another blinding flash and Thor and Loki were both gone. Grace, unable to make sense of what had happened, closed her eyes and let the pain take her into the cold, black pit below.

  
Rhodey and Sam went immediately to Bucky, hoisting him into the chopper where Coulson and Hill were waiting.

"He alive?" Coulson asked.

"I honestly can't tell," Sam said. "He's restrained to be safe."

"And Grace?"

"Simmons is with her, they're moving her now. She's alive."

"Rogers?"

"Stubborn as ever, insisting he's fine. He's with Grace, you can ask him yourself shortly."

* * *

 

"Steve, please let Simmons check you out. Helen has this under control." Sam pleaded back at HQ.

"I'm not leaving. Bucky?"

"He's alive, I think. Stable. But not conscious. Banner is the expert, he's keeping an eye on him and Helen will get to him when Grace is stable."

"Good. He saved her, Sam. I think he was trying to save her. From Loki."

"Yeah that's certainly what Coulson saw."

"Captain Rogers, at least let me look at your shoulder. Please?" Simmons said gently.

"You can't do anything here. Would it help if I told you you're in the way?" Helen said to Steve.

"Am I in the way?"

"If that's what it takes to get you checked over, then yes. Go. You'll be back before I'm done."

Grace felt herself rising slowly to consciousness. She could have likened it to a gentle ascent from the depths of the ocean. As she neared the surface she began to hear the soft sounds of people walking around on the polished concrete floor. Equipment moving. Machines beeping and pumping. People talking in muffled, whispered, voices. There was a vague smell of disinfectant and a stronger one, bitter and yet comforting. Coffee. She could taste blood and when she moved her tongue it felt like a balloon in her mouth, swollen and sore, and still slowly trickling blood. Even without opening her eyes she registered the harsh fluorescent light and it made her wince.

Trying to take note of her injuries, she began with her toes, working up to her ankles, knees and hips, aching as though they had been detached from her body and then somehow jammed back on. Vaguely she remembered her midsection feeling as though it had exploded when she hit the ground, and she was now left with more of a dull burn, her ribs igniting a smouldering fire when she took a deep breath. Her arms and neck felt much the same as her lower half, as though they had been somehow removed and roughly snapped back on.

In one hand she could feel something warm, soft, stroking her knuckles over and over with a firm hold across her palm. Turning her head stiffly she opened her eyes just a fraction and saw Steve sitting next to the bed, one hand holding hers and the other over his own eyes. He looked up when she moved her hand and a slight smile touched his lips. "There's my girl. How are you feeling?"

"I'm trying not to," Grace groaned as she tried to get comfortable and face him. "I saw you fall, Steve. I thought you were-" she cut off and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine. Completely fine." Looking closer she could see a stitched gash on his cheek and the edge of a dressing poking out from his shirt near his left shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you."

"Bucky... Loki..."

"Bucky is here. Helen doesn't think he'll wake up, but it's too soon to be sure. Loki took Thor and we assume they're back in Asgard. The rest of Hydra are either scattered or dead. Do you remember what happened?"

"He was trying to protect me, I think. From Loki. I saw his eyes, Steve. He's being controlled."

He nodded sadly. "I now owe him my life and yours."

Grace reached out and stroked his smooth cheek gently with her aching fingers and he kissed her palm.

"You need to rest, Helen has patched you all up and you'll be recovered in a couple of days."

* * *

 

"You're good, I can officially clear you, Grace. The bruising is made worse initially but it will be gone in a few days."

"Thank you Helen. Are you sure you'll be ok for a few days?"

"Absolutely. Everything has settled, and we can contact you if we need to."

Steve poked his head around the door. "Everything's ready when you are." He smiled.

She got down off the table and went to Steve. As they walked out she heard him whisper something to Helen and she nodded and smiled.

"We're taking Tony's jet? Where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet, as requested." He smiled and kissed her lips. "You'll see."

"What did you say to Helen?"

"I just checked that she knows where we're staying. She'll get in contact with us if there's any change."

Grace reached across the arm rest for his hand. "I'm so sorry. Helen and Bruce are doing all they can."

"I know. That's why I had to get out for a while. Waiting isn't my thing."

Grace smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

"Hey sleepyhead, you'll get sunburnt if you stay there too long," Steve sat down on the warm deck next to the lounge chair where Grace had fallen asleep after a swim. There was a light breeze, just enough to take the sting out of the hot sun, and she listened to the water sloshing beneath their villa. Bora Bora had certainly been a surprise, and so far was proving to be just what they both needed.

She remained laying down on her stomach but turned her head to face him when he trailed his fingertips down her spine and made her shiver. "What are you up to, Rogers?"

"Just admiring the view." He tugged gently on the string holding her bikini and it came undone under his fingers.

"Again? You want to go again? Steve it's only been, what, four hours?"

"Mm, five." He said matter of factly, standing up and sitting on the other lounge.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"I thought you were telling me you needed a rest," he swung his legs up and took off his tshirt, leaning back to put his hands behind his head. Grace groaned and stood up, leaving her bikini top where it lay and went to Steve, straddling his hips and kissing him passionately, pressing her bare chest against his.

"I've had a rest, I just had a nap. We have to go back in three days, might as well make the most of it."

 


End file.
